Pesawat Kertas
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: HiroMido—Entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu random bagi seorang Ryuuji Midorikawa. Hal ini makin lengkap saat sebuah pesawat kertas terbang ke arahnya.


**Pesawat Kertas**  
**by lunlun caldia**

**Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5.**

**Saya tidak mendapat profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Contain Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), plotless, fluffy-ness(maybe, I dunno), very cliche, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Don't like? Just click back and please don't make any fuss about yaoi. I've warned you, pals!**

* * *

Midorikawa berjalan keluar dari dalam sekolahnya. Mukanya tampak kusut, langkahnya lunglai, bahunya merosot. Benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang yang kehilangan gairah hidup.

Langit yang kini telah berwarna jingga menyambut kedatangan pemuda dengan ponytail itu. Midorikawa diam saja saat sang matahari yang mulai bersiap menghilang di ujung horizon sana membagi sisa-sisa kehangatan yang masih ia punya padanya. Sedikit-banyak pigmen hijau buram pada rambut Midorikawa menjadi bercampur dengan gradasi warna jingga langit yang lembut.

Hari ini Midorikawa pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Pemilik rangkaian iris berwarna gelap ini terlihat jengah.

Tadi, ia harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Hitomiko-sensei karena ia telah terlambat masuk di jam pelajarannya.

Geez! Tolong jangan tanya alasan kenapa seorang Ryuuji Midorikawa yang terkenal disiplin waktu itu bisa terlambat!

Ck, baiklah dia memang bangun lebih siang hari ini. Tapi ayolah, dia kan hanya bangun lima menit lebih siang!

Lima menit!

Siapa pun tahu kalau perbedaan waktu lima menit itu tidak akan merubah apapun.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Midorikawa sebelum mata onyx-nya menatap nanar ke arah gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup rapat.

Oh, mungkin Midorikawa lupa dengan lagu yang pernah dilantunkan oleh bintang pop dunia, Madonna dan Justin Timberlake, 4 _Minutes_.

Yah, kalau dengan 4 menit saja kita bisa merubah keadaan dunia, bagaimana dengan 5 menit?

Oke, silahkan lupakan deskripsi di atas. Sepertinya itu tidak terlalu nyambung dengan isi cerita. Baiklah, kita kembali ke topik.

Salahkan penjaga sekolah yang kelewat disiplin dan tak mengijinkan Midorikawa masuk dan akhirnya pemuda itu terpaksa memanjat pagar belakang sekolah agar bisa masuk.

Susah payah dia memanjat pagar belakang, pemuda yang dianugrahi wajah cantik itu masih harus merasakan dinginnya tanah di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Oh, satu lagi kesialan yang dihadapi Midorikawa pagi ini.

Hei, tolong jangan beri dia cap sebagai anak ceroboh dan tidak becus, karena sebenarnya Midorikawa tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan panjat-memanjat seperti itu. Ini adalah kali pertama dia memanjat, dan Midorikawa bersumpah kalau itu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Yah, semoga.

Setelah bersusah payah memanjat pagar, lalu mengendap-endap bagai kucing yang berniat mencuri ikan di atas meja makan di sepanjang koridor karena takut ketahuan guru piket, sampai di kelas, pemuda dengan warna rambut unik itu masih harus kena omelan dari Hitomiko-_sensei_. Parahnya lagi, Hitomiko-_sensei_ masih sempat memberinya _grand prize _berupa hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi yang ada di lantai 3.

_What the?!_

Wajah Midorikawa saat itu seperti sedang dirasuki oleh arwah hantu penasaran yang menghuni gudang belakang sekolah.

_Oh, man,_ yang benar saja? Siapa pun tahu betapa bau dan kotornya kamar mandi yang ada di lantai itu!  
Sungguh, saat itu Midorikawa ingin memohon kepada Hitomiko-sensei untuk mengubah hukumannya.

'_Apa saja, asal jangan kamar mandi yang ada di lantai 3!'_ Midorikawa meraung dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan orang seperti dirinya harus bergulat dengan kuman-kuman yang ada di sana. _Hell no! _

Tapi, titah sang ratu sudah diturunkan. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah apalagi menolaknya. Begitu pula Midorikawa.

Jadi, mau tak mau, suka tidak suka Midorikawa harus rela menerima nasib sialnya yang kesekian untuk hari ini; jadi _cleaning service_ dadakan saat jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

Reputasi Ryuuji Midorikawa sebagai 'anak baik' di sekolahnya pasti akan rusak. Rusak serusak-rusaknya _mood _Midorikawa hari itu.

Saat waktu hukuman dimulai, tentu saja Midorikawa tidak menjalankan hukuman dari Hitomiko-_sensei_ dengan sepenuh hati.

Dia terus menerus bersungut, mengeluh, dan merutuk. Desisan-desisan kekesalan dan gerutuan yang tidak jelas ditujukan kepada siapa terus keluar dari bibir mungil Midorikawa.

Oh, silahkan bayangkan bagaimana wajah dan ekspresi Midorikawa saat ia sedang membersihkan tempat terkutuk itu!

Tapi untunglah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Yah, setidaknya berakhir untuk saat ini.

Tangan Midorikawa bergerak memijit pundak kanannya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

Membersihkan toilet memang benar-benar pekerjaan yang menguras emosi dan tenaga. Apalagi untuk toilet yang ada di lantai 3 itu. Pantas saja _cleaning service_ sekolahnya sering sekali mengomel saat melihat kamar mandi begitu kotor. Yah, sedikit-banyak Midorikawa mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi _cleaning service _sekolahan.

Mulai hari itu, Midorikawa bersumpah akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar kelak menjadi orang yang sukses dan tidak berakhir sebagai cleaning service sekolahan! Yeah, berkobarlah semangat jiwa masa muda yang membara~!

Background gunung berapi yang sedang meletus tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang tubuh Midorikawa saat ia sedang memikirkan hal itu.

Midorikawa kembali sibuk memijit pundaknya saat sesuatu berwarna putih terbang mendekat ke arahnya.

Permata gelap miliknya mengerjap.

"Eh? Pesawat kertas?" gumamnya.

Midorikawa menatap kertas yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah pesawat itu terbang melayang-layang di udara. Pesawat itu masih melayang ditemani hembusan angin sore, hingga akhirnya menabrak dahi Midorikawa kemudian jatuh.

Tangan kurus Midorikawa meraih pesawat kertas yang ujungnya kini telah bengkok akibat menabrak dahinya yang agak sedikit lebar.

Daritadi otaknya sibuk menghasilkan pertanyaan mengenai siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat benda semacam itu.

Midorikawa menautkan sebelah alisnya saat sadar pesawat kertas itu di buat dari selembar kertas ulangan. Terlihat dari deretan tinta hitam yang merangkai berbagai macam pertanyaan, juga goresan pena merah hasil koreksi dari sang guru.

Penasaran, Midorikawa pun membongkar pesawat itu dan menjadikan bentuknya kembali seperti semula. Selembar kertas ulangan.

Begitu wujudnya kembali seperti semula, mata gelap milik Midorikawa langsung disuguhkan dengan bentuk lingkaran besar yang terukir rapi dengan tinta merah di pojok kanan kertas. Sontak alis Midorikawa makin terlihat mengkerut.

"N-nol?" lirihnya pelan.

Oh, apa soal-soal yang tercetak di atas kertas ini begitu sulit untuk dikerjakan, sampai-sampai si pemilik lembaran ini dapat nilai nol?

Midorikawa membaca salah satu soal essai yang ada di sana.

**3. What is the chemical formula for water? **

Apa rumus kimia dari air?

Eh? Bukankah soal ini mudah?

Sebodoh-bodohnya orang, pasti dia bisa menjawab soal macam ini.

Tapi, kenapa orang ini masih bisa salah juga?

Kali ini, Midorikawa membaca jawaban yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o (H to O)_[1]

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Tak ada suara.

Tak ada kegiatan.

Lihat! Ada seekor burung yang entah darimana datangnya terbang di atas kepala Midorikawa.

Masih hening.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"JAWABAN MACAM APA INIIIII!" pekik Midorikawa kemudian.

Kalau saat ini ia ada di dalam kelas, Midorikawa pasti sudah meng-headbang-kan diri pada tembok.

Tidak heran jika si pemilik kertas ulangan itu dapat nilai nol.

Tangan kurus Midorikawa kemudian meremas-remas kertas ulangan dengan jawaban ngawur itu menjadi bentuk bola. Setelah itu, ia lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh. Oh, kenapa hari ini berbagai macam kejadian _random_harus menghampiri seorang Midorikawa?

"_Yare~ yare~ _kenapa kau membuat kertas ulangan milikku jadi berbentuk seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara berat khas seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menjerat indera pendengaran milik Midorikawa.

Pemuda dengan kuncir rambut itu sontak mendongak.

Permata gelap miliknya segera menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu berkulit susu, berambut serupa darah dan bermata hijau teduh, membuat Midorikawa mau tak mau harus telak termangu begitu ia menangkap visualisasinya.

Satu lagi kejadian tak terduga yang terkesan _random_, huh?

Sejenak, Midorikawa terdiam. Namun itu tak lama, hingga sedetik kemudian Midorikawa memandang tajam sosok pemuda yang baru saja datang itu.

"Oh, jadi kertas ulangan itu milikmu eh, Hiroto?" ujar Midorikawa sinis.

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah itu adalah Kiyama Hiroto. Kakak kelas Midorikawa.

Tampan, populer, dipuja oleh puluhan gadis, tampan—Oh, apa kata tampan disebut dua kali? _Well, who's care?_Memang nyatanya dia tampan kok.

Pesona seorang Hiroto Kiyama memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan.

Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu. Midorikawa membenci pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ralat, yang benar adalah sangat sangat sangat benci.

"Ya, itu milikku." sahut Hiroto. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis miliknya, "Ada masalah eh, Midorikawa?" lanjut Hiroto sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Midorikawa melempar tatapan menghina pada Hiroto. "Wah ... Lihat! Ternyata seorang Kiyama Hiroto dapat nilai nol di ulangan kimia, kira-kira apa kata para fans wanitamu nanti, huh?" ledek Midorikawa kemudian.

_A__da tiga hal yang membuat Midorikawa benci pada sosok Hiroto._

Hiroto mendecak kesal. "Ha ... Ha ... Lucu sekali. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli dengan nilai ulangan kimiaku, Midorikawa. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan urusanku, eh?"

Midorikawa mendengus tak senang. "Cih, kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini sudi mengurusi urusanmu saja!"

Alasan yang pertama, dulu waktu hari pertama Midorikawa menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, dia bertemu dengan Hiroto. Dan coba tebak, Hiroto saat itu berpikir bahwa Midorikawa adalah seorang perempuan.

Uh-oh, Midorikawa paling tidak suka ada orang yang berpikir dirinya adalah perempuan. Walaupun wajahnya lebih cocok dibilang cantik daripada tampan, tapi Midorikawa adalah cowok tulen! Tidak percaya? Coba periksa jakun yang ada di lehernya!

Hiroto memutar dua bola mata hijaunya. "Oh, kata-katamu menyakiti hatiku, Midorikawa," ujarnya kemudian.

Midorikawa mengeluarkan lidahnya. Membuat gestur jijik saat ia mendengar ucapan pemuda dengan rambut merah itu. "Wah, Hiroto punya hati? Benar-benar sebuah kejutan." sahut Midorikawa dengan nada sarkastis.

Hiroto tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Midorikawa. "Ya ampun, kau ini bisa tidak sehari saja tidak bicara ketus padaku?"

Midorikawa memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku akan berhenti bicara ketus padamu saat dunia sudah berhenti berputar."

Alasan yang kedua, di hari yang sama, Hiroto telah menarik ponytail Midorikawa. Oh, siapa pun tahu kalau Midorikawa benci sekali saat kuncir rambutnya dipegang.

Hiroto tertawa mendengar jawaban Midorikawa. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Hiroto sudah menduga jawaban semacam itu pasti akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengubah reaksi alami yang keluar dari dirinya. "Ya ampun, kau ini. Apa kau masih marah karena aku pernah berpikir kau ini adalah seorang perempuan dan menarik kuncir kudamu itu, eh?" kali ini Hiroto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, biar aku pikir," Midorikawa meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpura-pura berpikir sejenak. "Dan ... Yah, kurasa kau benar. Aku masih marah!" jawab Midorikawa galak.

Hiroto menghela nafas panjang dan dalam begitu mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayolah, Midorikawa. Sudah enam bulan berlalu dan kau masih belum melupakannya?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini orang yang pendendam."

"Kau pasti bergurau,"

"Sayangnya, aku sedang tidak bergurau."

Hiroto menepuk dahinya pelan. Mencoba bertahan dari setiap terpaan jawaban dengan nada sinis dan sarkastis dari pemuda kurus yang berdiri di hadapannya. Beradu argumen dengan seorang Ryuuji Midorikawa memang selalu butuh kesabaran ekstra, batinnya. Dan untungnya, Hiroto selalu menyiapkan ekstra kesabaran saat bicara dengan Midorikawa.

"Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf, Midorikawa. Baiklah, itu memang hakmu untuk tidak memaafkanku. Tapi, setidaknya kau bisa melupakan masalah itu," ujar Hiroto kemudian.

"Seandainya masalah itu dilupakan pun, semuanya akan sama saja. Aku akan tetap membencimu." sahut Midorikawa. Cepat. Dingin. Tajam. Datar. Menusuk.

Ya, seandainya dilupakan pun, Midorikawa tetap saja membenci Hiroto. Karena pada dasarnya, ada satu lagi alasan kenapa ia begitu membenci pemuda dengan warna bola mata tak lazim tersebut.

Alasan yang ketiga, adalah...

Hiroto mengangkat kedua bahu dan tangannya. Tanda ia telah menyerah dan tidak mau lagi terlibat dalam topik pembicaraan semula. "Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja, Midorikawa."

Rangkaian iris emeraldnya kini menatap sosok pemuda dengan rambut hijau di hadapannya. "Omong-omong Midorikawa, bukankah ini sudah terlalu sore untuk pulang?" lanjut si wajah pucat.

"Yeah, tentu saja," Midorikawa menyahut datar. Sedikit tidak berniat untuk menjawab omongan Hiroto.  
"Kenapa kau pulang sesore ini, eh? Baru dapat hukuman dari Hitomiko-sensei?"

Midorikawa menyipitkan mata tak senang. "Menurutmu?"

Tawa pelan kembali terdengar dari Hiroto. "Oh, ya ampun. Pantas saja aku tadi tidak melihatmu bersama Endou. Ternyata yang dikatakan Endou itu benar! Kau dapat hukuman dari Hitomiko-sensei, eh?"

**Itu. **

"Lain kali kau harus meniru Endou, Midorikawa. Walau dia sering datang tepat saat bel berbunyi, tapi dia tidak pernah dapat hukuman dari Hitomiko-sensei." ujar Hiroto sambil memasang wajah sumringah.

Dan pada detik kemudian, ucapan Hiroto mulai berputar-putar mengenai Endou, Endou, Endou, dan Endou.

Midorikawa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar nama Endou Mamoru disebut berulang-ulang di setiap kalimat yang dikumandangkan Hiroto.

Jengah, itu yang Midorikawa rasakan saat Hiroto menyebut nama Endou di depannya—dan memang selalu begitu.

Faktanya, Midorikawa tidak pernah senang saat Hiroto membicarakan tentang Endou di depannya—tapi anehnya, Hiroto seakan tidak peka dan terus-menerus membahas soal Endou Mamoru tiap kali bertemu dengannya.

_Well_, yeah, Midorikawa memang tidak suka dengan hal itu—bisa dibilang sangat terganggu.

Entah karena alasan apa ia merasa seperti itu, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya merasa ... Tidak nyaman? Oh, demi Tuhan, bayangkan sendiri, saat Hiroto dan Midorikawa bertemu yang pertama kali mereka—sebenarnya, hanya Midorikawa—lakukan hanyalah melempar tatapan benci dan memberi jawaban dengan nada sarkastis. Setelah itu entah kenapa ujungnya Hiroto selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Endou saat bicara dengan Midorikawa.

Kalau saat itu Endou sedang ada bersama Midorikawa, Hiroto bahkan dengan sengaja tidak menanggapi tatapan sinis Midorikawa dan lebih memilih untuk bicara dengan pemuda yang selalu memakai _headbang_oranye itu.

Midorikawa entah kenapa jadi merasa ... Tidak dianggap?—_well_, baiklah itu mungkin terdengar sangat lucu.

"Bisa kau berhenti membicarakan Endou sekarang, eh?" kalimat tanya yang mengandung kata perintah bercampur nada gusar tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Midorikawa. Membuat Hiroto yang masih asyik berbicara mengenai Endou langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang aneh pada Midorikawa.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku membicarakan Endou?" sebuah pertanyaan tak berbobot keluar dari sesosok pemuda berparas malaikat. Membuat Midorikawa menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Demi apapun, Hiroto! Dengar ya, bukannya aku tidak suka atau apa! Tapi, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mendengar segala macam ocehanmu tentang Endou! Dan kenapa kau senang sekali membicarakannya? Kau suka pada Endou, eh? Kalau iya, lebih baik kau katakan saja padanya! Jangan terus-terusan mengoceh di depanku! Aku tidak suka!" hardik Midorikawa kesal.

Pemuda itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu membuang wajahnya jauh dari territori pandangan Hiroto. Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam. Midorikawa merasakan dadanya panas dan bergemuruh. Itu wajar, pasalnya ia baru saja memaki seorang Hiroto dengan kata-kata yang ... Yah, anggap saja makiannya itu benar-benar keluar dari hati Midorikawa yang paling dalam.

Hening mulai merambati mereka.

Midorikawa mengerjapkan mata onyx-nya beberapa kali begitu sadar akan keheningan yang hadir diantara dia dan Hiroto.

Ia mengeryit dalam hati.

Tidak biasanya Hiroto diam saja setelah Midorikawa memakinya habis-habisan— Baiklah, mungkin Hiroto memang jarang menanggapi kata-kata bernada sarkastis dari Midorikawa—tapi paling tidak Hiroto pasti akan mengeluarkan dengusan ataupun helaan nafas. Dan sekarang? Tak ada helaan nafas ataupun dengus tanda kekesalan yang tertahan.

Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

Perlahan Midorikawa melirik ke arah Hiroto.

Dilihatnya pemuda dengan kulit sepucat mayat itu tengah menempelkan sebuah seringai yang mampu membuat para gadis menjerit begitu melihatnya.

Spontan, onyx Midorikawa menyipit curiga. Dia hampir saja mengira pemuda dengan warna rambut sedikit nyentrik itu sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Ha!

"Apa?" ujar Midorikawa heran.

Hiroto kembali mengulum senyum sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Singkat, tapi Midorikawa bisa merasakan ada nada mengambang di ujung kalimat Hiroto yang seolah mengatakan 'tapi'.

Midorikawa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" tagihnya.

Hiroto memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memandang lurus Midorikawa. Membuat mata hijaunya menyelam ke dalam bola mata gelap milik pemuda dengan ponytail itu. Dan jujur saja, saat itu juga Midorikawa merasakan kakinya melemas. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tetap kelihatan biasa saja.

"Sepertinya kau cemburu padaku, Midorikawa,"

Kalau saat ini Midorikawa sedang minum, ia pasti sudah menyemburkan semua air yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya pada siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

_Oh, my? _Cemburu? Kenapa Hiroto bisa memikirkan hal bodoh seperti—Oh, baiklah. Mungkin Hiroto benar, Midorikawa cemburu.

Tapi, bukan Midorikawa namanya kalau ia langsung mengakui hal itu.

"Cemburu? Padamu? Otakmu pasti sedang konslet, Hiroto." hardik Midorikawa.

Hiroto langsung mementalkan kata-kata Midorikawa yang barusan dari telinganya. Ia terus menatap Midorikawa sambil menyeringai dan sebelah alis terangkat. Membuat semburat merah muda yang samar muncul di pipi Midorikawa.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Hiroto!" omel Midorikawa.

Yang diberikan omelan hanya tertawa. "Wah, ternyata benar!" ujar Hiroto sambil menepuk dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apanya yang benar!"

"Kau ternyata benar cemburu eh, Midorikawa?"

"Cih, tentu saja tidak!" entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini, Midorikawa meraung pada pemuda itu.

"Ya ampun, masih tidak mau mengaku juga rupanya,"

Ucapan Hiroto dijawab dengan geraman kesal dan frustasi dari Midorikawa.

"Apa kau sadar, Midorikawa. Ucapanmu saat marah-marah tadi kalau diteliti lebih dalam, maka akan bermakna seperti 'Ayolah Hiroto, kenapa kau terus membicarakan Endou di depanku? Aku tidak suka kau membahas Endou saat sedang bersamaku' seperti itu." sahut Hiroto sambil merentangkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau seenaknya mengartikan perkataan orang lain dengan penalaran yang berbeda, orang sinting!"

"Oh, jadi maksudmu aku salah begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sejenak Hiroto terdiam. Jari telunjuknya kini berada di dagu indah miliknya; pose berpikir. Dia terus bertahan dalam pose itu beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya mata hijaunya menatap Midorikawa yang entah kenapa kelihatan canggung.

"Tapi kata-kataku yang terakhir bernar, kan?" suara Hiroto kini nadanya berubah dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya nada bicara Hiroto terdengar seperti bercanda, kali ini nada bercanda itu sama sekali tidak terasa. Dia serius.

Midorikawa mengeryitkan keningnya. "Yang mana?"

"Kau tidak suka aku membicarakan Endou saat sedang bersamamu, eh?"

Midorikawa mendengus kesal. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hiroto. Membuat pemuda dengan rambut merah itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak mau menjawab?"

"Apa gunanya aku menjawab pertanyaan dari orang sinting sepertimu,"

Desah nafas Hiroto kembali terdengar di antara mereka.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku memang menyukai Endou?"

Tanpa sadar, Midorikawa mencengkram kuat celananya. Dan tanpa Midorikawa sadari pula, mata hijau Hiroto menangkap sinar sendu yang tiba-tiba saja datang di mata Midorikawa.

Ada keheningan yang merayap sebelum pemuda dengan mata onyx indah itu bisa menjawab ucapan Hiroto.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, Hiroto, mau kau suka pada Endou atau siapapun, aku ... Tidak mau peduli." lirih Midorikawa kemudian.

Wajah pucat Hiroto saat itu langsung dihiasi oleh senyum lembut. Terpukau akan kalimat dusta yang diucapkan oleh seorang Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Sorot mata yang tiba-tiba menyendu lalu kata-kata dengan luka yang tersirat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Midorikawa punya akting yang buruk.

Perlahan, kaki panjang Hiroto melangkah mendekati Midorikawa. Mendekati pemuda kurus yang kini tengah menunduk sambil menyembunyikan onyx-nya yang mungkin tengah berkilat dengan sinar terluka.

Hiroto langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya di dekat telinga Midorikawa. Membuat tingginya sejajar dengan indera pendengaran milik pemuda dengan warna rambut serupa daun teh itu.

Midorikawa sontak mendongak begitu merasakan desah nafas pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu menggelitik telinganya. Membuat bulu roma di belakang lehernya meremang sempurna. Detak jantung dan aliran darah dalam tubuh Midorikawa juga kian tak terkendali. Dan saat ini, Midorikawa bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

Oh, dia yakin kalau semburat merah kini telah memainkan perannya di kedua pipi Midorikawa.

Dan coba tebak, pipi Midorikawa kian merah dan panas saat tiba-tiba Hiroto membisikkan sesuatu dengan lirih tepat di telinganya...

"Bohong kok, aku ... Sukanya cuma sama Midorikawa,"

**~OWARI~ **

* * *

**Footnote :**

1. Saya nemu jokes itu diinternet. Jadi waktu itu, saya penasaran sama kakak laki-laki teman saya yang lagi cekikikan sendiri di depan komputer. Pas saya samperin, ternyata dia lagi buka funny answer. Well, itu isinya tentang kumpulan ulangan yang dijawab ngasal sengasal-ngasalnya sama murid. Kalau kalian beruntung, kalian bisa nemuin banyak jawaban ngaco dan sukses ngakak karenanya xD bah, forget that.

* * *

Oke, oke, tahan lemparan kursi kalian sebentar. Saya tahu fic ini emang abal dan belum layak publish. Kadar OOC-nya terlalu parah, cerita yang terlalu memaksa. Well, apa bagian terakhir itu udah masuk ke dalam hints fluffy? Okay, mungkin tidak ya huhu ~_~

Seperti biasa, kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Review dari kalian membuat mood saya setingkat lebih baik~ :DD

Much Love,  
LC

PS : semoga saja masih belum telat buat ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin \:D/


End file.
